White Orpheus
by Kokura
Summary: Lil' story. BakuraxRyou, a.k.a. YAOI goodness. Story born whilst listening to classical music, therefore, expect some mush. Ryousinger. Bakurawell, why don't we find out? Complete credits inside. YGO doesn't belong to me.


White Orpheus 

A/N: Hey Koko here. This is a really weird thing stuck in my head after reading and listening to sixteenth century music and yadda yadda yadda. Translations both before and after chapters. THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/SLASH/MALEXMALE! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, if you still don't understand what that is, it is a homosexual relationship between two males/gay relationship. All flames will be used for heating water, thus saving me money on my electricity bill, as well as put on my wall of flames on my profile. However, all reviewers who do not criticize without clearly stating why or rant will be personally thanked on my profile. (Pointless praise allowed. BakuraxRyou plushies to be given in review replies. See profile.) Have a nice day! 

Translations: Arabic

Habibi-love/sweetheart/etc.

--------------------------------Start Chapter One: Seven Shades of Red---------------------------------

Bakura Ryou stood on the stage in front of hundreds of people in a white muslin robe moderately embroidered with silver. As the orchestra started up, he opened his mouth and sang. Clear and beautiful, the notes dipped and rose like a lark's flight, ringing through the auditorium. Closing his eyes as the final few measures came; Ryou put his heart and soul into singing to perfection. As the final notes of the aria soared and echoed throughout the audience, the orchestra slowly came to a halt. The curtain dropped and a few moments later, Ryou came out and bowed, a small bundle of roses twisted into his silver hair. Then he left to go to his room, right above the stage.

More like a suite than anything else, the room was spacious and airy, filled with elegant, exquisite things from all over. That was how much in demand among the nobles Ryou's voice was. However, the sixteen year old didn't pay attention to any of the ornaments, soft brown eyes drawn to the figure reclining on the bed; Bakura.

"What took you so long?" A squeal of joy, silver-white projectile hurtles at Bakura, knocking him off the bed. Tumbling around, both figures come to a halt as friction takes its course. " smile When did you get back, BaRa-chan? " Dazzling smile shines, brown eyes alight with unconcealed joy as the older male holds him gently. "Just about five minutes ago love. I heard the applause; even from up here it's absolutely deafening. I suppose that means that you once again delivered a stunning performance?" For an answer, Ryou shows him some of the tree peony flowers he has received, superb specimens that are only grown in neighboring China by the imperial family and certain very rich nobles and tucks one behind his lover's ear, snuggling close to the warm, warm body that envelopes his own. "How did the job go Bakura?" A smirk and a flash are all the warning he gets before Bakura whips out an intricately designed and made piece of silver shaped as a bouquet of silver-white roses embedded with various gems. "What do you think? Those fools never knew what hit them. That will teach them for being such jackasses." A sigh.

"Please be careful, BaRa, you're all I have. Don't get caught; I don't want to lose you, ever. You know that what you do is illegal, though justified. What would happen if they jailed you and hurt you? I don't think I could go on singing." Worrying eyes search the slightly older teen's face for signs of anything that went wrong, and meet affectionate reassurance instead.

"Don't worry. I'm the best in the business. Besides, how could I face you without a gift to make your beautiful face light up once more? But Ryou, don't ever say that you don't think you could sing anymore if anything happens. I will always be with you. No matter how far apart we are, there will always be a bond. I know how much singing means to you. Don't ever stop. What does jail matter, habibi? We love each other more than Isis and Osiris themselves. Besides, trying to lighten the mood I'm back, we're together again, and soon, we may once again fuck like bunnies. (A/N: Sorry, I just had to put that in. Couldn't have Bakura being too OOC, now can we? Bakura pops in Yeah! Plus, it's true, isn't it Yo-chan? Koko and Ryou slap Bakura upside the head ­­­¬¬ Perve.)

_Seven different shades of red, a playful slap to his lover's head_. "You pervert! Sometimes I wonder."

"Ah, ah, ah! shakes finger You know you like it Ryou. Or was it not you four nights ago that was screaming and moaning and tossing and telling me to go harder and faster an—mph!"

Soft, rose-petal lips cut off further speech, recipient not complaining as things grow more heated and they move towards the bed until a coughing fit sounds from the doorway where two blond Egyptians are standing and watching, amused. Bakura growls and Ryou blushes furiously as Marik and Malik smirk suggestively, once again seven shades of red.

-----------------------------------End Chapter One: Seven Shades of Red--------------------------------------

Translations: Arabic

Habibi: love/sweetheart/etc.

Bakura Ryou- Last name first, therefore, it's the hikari, not the yami.

BaRa-chan- One of the nicknames for Bakura I use. Credit goes to Arethea for BaRa and Yo-chan. Go little sis!

Peonies- that is true; it is supposed to help vaguely give a location (close to China), time (when emperors still reigned) and how good of a singer Ryou is: tree peonies, the kind in the story, were extremely large, sometimes as big as dinnerplates, with the really valuable ones being several different colors and taking a lot of attention, care, and money to grow. Therefore, Ryou is so good that one of his admirers is wealthy enough to give him an entire bouquet of them, which in usual Chinese custom where my siblings are from, is a whole hell of a lot, sometimes more than a dozen, so you can assume that the admirer is Chinese, since it was allegedly impossible to smuggle tree peonies out and grow them, and a noble. Incidentally, tree peony is kind of a misnomer, as they are more of a bush than a tree.

Isis and Osiris- For those who don't know much Egyptian-mythology-wise, Isis and Osiris were siblings who married. When Set, their brother, killed Osiris, Isis went through a lot to retrieve the dead body, eventually bringing him back to life as the god of the dead, according to some. This is supposed to help you understand Bakura's origins, beliefs, and love for Ryou; i.e., he loves him so much he doesn't think that Isis and Osiris's love could compare. The incest thing is NOT in the story. In no way are they related.

Marik and Malik- I call the yami Marik and the hikari Malik. I don't care if you think it's not that way, I do. Several back me up on this, so don't waste time flaming me on it.

--------Status Report: Chapter One--------

Name: Seven Shades of Red

Pages: 1

Words: 567

Characters (letters): 3,237

Lines: 26

Paragraphs: 11

Characters Mentioned: Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik

Created: 5/8/2005 8:07 PM

Final Edit: 6/27/2005 10:54 PM

Revision(s): 3

Notes/Translations: Yes

---------Status Report: White Orpheus---------

1 Page

567 Words

3,237 Characters/Letters

26 Lines

11 Paragraphs

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik: Characters Mentioned

5/8/2005: Created

6/27/2005: Final Edit

3 Revisions

1 Chapter

Yes: Notes/Translations Included at Start/End of Chapter

Posted on Freedom of Speech Fanfiction, and nFiction

Kokura : Contact Author

Arethea , Ilandere , Ilei , Sasyra , Tainya , Urami: Contact Co-Authors and Editors (alphabetically)


End file.
